One Fire
by Out Of Season
Summary: If you ever wondered how The Undiscovered Country affected others, read this.


**NOTE: Paramount owns MOST of these charactors. i9n particular Annette Higarashi is MY charactor... Thanks to Christopher L. Bennett for his novel Ex Machina**

One Fire

Sohlar, the palest Vulcan Annette Higarashi had ever seen with his platinum blond hair and crystal clear blue eyes, strode beside her as they surveyed the land terraformed, then named Themis. Annette touched his arm with her index and middle fingers, indicating a bit of Vulcanly affection.

"It is quiet beautiful here," Sohlar said as his eyes met Annette's almond shaped coffee brown eyes. He took her hand for a brief moment and the ghost of a smile flickered across his features. Annette read the smile more in his eyes than on his face.

Annette pushed a free strand of black hair, that almost touched the ground, behind her ear. She had been letting her hair flow loose while she visited Themis, knowing Sohlar liked it better that way.

"Yes," she smiled, "I am glad my diplomatic duties have finally crossed with you again."

"I knew you would find a way. I am glad to have any chance to see you and our twins."

Annette smiled, "Yes, well, am I not the lucky one," her smile faded, "I am leaving soon for Earth. I do not know when I can get back to see you again. Your sister T'Pel is taking T'Fer and Sorek on to Vulcan from there."

"Very well. Now, let us view the engine room."

Annette and Sohlar left the sunshine and went inside to the engineers station which consisted of only basic components, an air circulator, a power source, and other machinary.

Annette leaned over the tritanium shell of their power source. "Looks like something we converted from an old Klingon fighter's engine room."

Sohlar laughed with his eyes as he joined her, "Indeed. Some of that power has been augmented with solar and other energies."

"Ah, how efficient."

Kwan-mei Suarez, a petite Asian with short blue / black hair and hazel eyes, stood nearby working on some equations, "I can't believe Starfleet allowed him to cobble an energy source like that."

Jackson Dahl smiled making his grey eyes shine, "They did test it you know. Sohlar has been an engine for longer than you've been a mathematician."

"Well, I'm just saying!" she playfully ruffled his sand colored hair.

"Ambassador?" a Regaran Vulcan named Tulak called.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Admiral Cartwright says he needs you on Earth right away. I took the liberty of contacting T'Pel to retrieve the children."

"Thank you Tulak."

"And I packed for both you and the children. Runabout 7 is ready to ferry you to the _Excelsior_."

"Again, thank you Tulak. Is there anything you did not do?"  
"Not that I am aware of sir."

"Very well, Tulak. Kwan-mei, Jackson, take care," she nodded to Sohlar, who followed her to the runabout.

Silently in the shuttlebay, Sohlar and Annette stood alone. She was going to pilot the small craft herself.

Annette began to raise her hand in the Vulcan salute when Sohlar swept her into his arms, "I love you Annette."

Laughing lightly, she replied, "I love you too."

He kissed her gently, then they parted and she boarded the craft.

Once aboard the craft Annette opened communications with Admiral Cartwright.

Soon his dark face appeared, his near black eyes full of concern,"Annette, President Ra-ghoratrei was attacked on Kudao. I regret to inform you that your sister Kikyo died during the attack."

She nodded numbly, "Thank you Admiral."

"I also regret to inform you, we are holding conferences with the Klingons at the behest of the Vulcan ambassador. I can't believe Spock is leading this."

"So _Enterprise_ will be involved right?"

"Yes, of course, Spock volunteered them."

"I see. Is that all sir?"

"Yes."

"All right, until I arrive. Higarashi out."

**Three days later...**

"Suarez could you pass me that wrench?" Sohlar requested as he leaned over a piece of machinery.

"Sure," she passed it to him.

Suddenly, the ground shook.

"What was that, an earthquake?" Kwan-mei said as they both paused.

Another rumble came.

Kwan-mei ran to the window, "You have to see this!" she exclaimed as the ground shook again.

Sohlar stood and brushed off his pants, then joined her.

Just below the clouds, a red light seemed to heat up, then shot toward them.

"It seems to be coming out of nowhere!" Kwan-mei shouted.

"Illogical, but I must agree," Sohlar replied.

Another shot struck near the window, shattering the transparent aluminum and tumbling the supports. Kwan-mei jumped back in time to only receive cuts, but Sohlar was caught under a support column.

"Sohlar!" Kwan-mei called once she recovered.

"Here Suarez."

Moving slowly through the settling dust, Kwan-mei made her way to him.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"No. My leg is crushed and-" he stirred to check it, "-I severed an artery in my leg."

"Oh no," she rushed to him and cradled his head on her lap, "You have to be ok."

"If wishes made it so..." he said cryptically.

"But what about the children and Annette!"

Another phaser hit.

"They will go on," he smiled with his eyes and for the first time she recognized it as a smile.

She smiled back, "How can you be so content?"

"It takes practice. Go find Dahl. I can do this alone."

"I won't leave you Sohlar."

"Will you give Annette my IDIC?"

"Of course."

Emerald blood trickled from Sohlar's mouth and dripped onto her long gray tunic.

"Sohlar hold on, the doctor will be here any minute."

Suddenly it seemed over. All the dust settled and the phaser quit cutting through the land.

"It's over," Kwan-mei said. Sohlar didn't respond. She touched him softly.

"Kwan-mei!" Tulak called.

"In here, I think Sohlar is dead."

Tulak rushed in, "Carol Marcus has been injured severly as well. Jackson Dahl has a broken spine. The rest of us were able to escape with only scrapes and bruises. You should see the doctor about that wound on your neck."

Gently, she layed Sohlar down onto the floor, then left to find the doctor.

Tulak leaned over Sohlar, "Sohlar," he continued in Vulcan, "Can you hear me?"

"Yes," Sohlar rasped.

"Do you want me to save your _katra_?"

"Hurry..."

Then it began.

Aboard the shuttle to Starbase 23, Kwan-mei rubbed Sohlar's IDIC with anxiety. Jackson and Carol were hooked up to stasis machines in back while another shuttle took Sohlar's body and Tulak, the keeper of his _katra_, to Vulcan.

"Incoming hail," someone said, "for a Kwan-mei Suarez."

"That's me," replied Kwan-mei.

"Here," he moved to let her take his seat.

"Suarez here," she said as Annette Higarashi's face appeared.

"Kwan-mei, is Sohlar all right?"

"No," Kwan-mei began to cry, "he died. Carol may die too and Jackson's spine is broken."

Annette began to cry as well, "I felt it, but I didn't want to believe it. Tulak must be transfering his _katra_ to the hall of ancient thought."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I for you."

"I have to go, we have reached Starbase 23."

"All right," Annette began to pull herself together, "take care. Let me know what happens. Higarashi out."

Ambassador Annette Higarashi stood silently and went to Ambassador Masein. Masein's chocolate brown eyes filled with sympathy, Annette had lost her baby sister Kikyo at Kudao and now Sohlar at Themis. He closed his eyes in silent meditation, then crossed his tanned-looking arms across his chest.

Annette was trying to control her emotions. Nothing in her actions now betrayed the silent rage and sorrow she felt. She stood with her head down and her long black hair cascading down her shoulders.

The door swooshed open, spilling light into the darkened room. Masein turned to see a dishelved Captain James Kirk enter the viewing room.

Pushing his graying brown hair back, he gently called, "Ace," Annette's pilot nickname had stuck in his mind.

"Captain," she replied raising her head and turning to meet his dull hazel eyes.

"What is the matter?" she asked once she drank in his appearance. As well as looking tired, his over tunic was open revealing a dirty undershirt.

His eyes looked tormented as he whispered, "It's Carol, she was on Themis, too, when the Klingons attacked," his grief overwhelmed him, he began to cry softly, "Kwan-mei says she should be ok, but I can't help worrying."

"She is on Starbase 23, one of the best medical facilities, she will be fine," Masein reassured.

Pacing the room now like a hungry tiger, Annette announced, "My sister and my husband!" her composured slipped away with every word. "How can Ambassador Sarek and the Rhaandarite council expect me to make peace with them."

"It is the Rhaandarite way," Masein reminded softly as he listened to her.

Ignoring Masein, Jim fed into her anger, "And Spock expects me to ferry them to Earth," Jim railed. "They're animals, did they care when they attacked Kudao, the Organians, and Themis, not to mention other places they 'conquered'! They killed your sister, your husband, my son, and numerous others. When will it end! They have no remorse, no shame, no guilt for what they've done! How can anyone make peace with them! Could you Masein?" he challenged.

"Chancellor Gorkon did not kill Kikyo, Sohlar, and David, others did that, unsanctioned by their government. The Chancellor wants peace, perhaps we should give him a chance," Masein reasoned logically as he quirked an eyebrow.

Both Jim and Annette sucked in a breath, then released it slowly, Jim whistled as he did this.

Trying a new tactic, Kirk pleaded with Annette, "Let me escort you to meet this Chancellor Gorkon, with you around maybe we could convince Spock this is suicidal."

"I cannot. Besides you know Spock, nothing can change his mind once it is made up, especially when offering peace," she answered thoughtfully.

"Despite your outburst, I'd say your Kolinahr training has gone quite well," Jim mused as he appraised Annette.

"I should have fought harder for Montgomery when I had the chance, instead of hiding everything behind a Vulcan fascade."

Jim smiled at her as she lowered her eyes, "I know you loved Sohlar. Your loyalty to your research was too fierce to just give it up. Stay with Sarek. It's going to be all right," he turned and began to walk out.

"My dream is back!" Annette called raising her eyes. She was refering to the reoccuring dream she had of a hang gliding accident involving Montgomery Scott near their homes in Scotland.

Sarcastically, Kirk called over his shoulder, "Have you reached him yet?"

"Remember the last time I had that dream? When Sybok hijacked the _Enterprise_ and took her to what he believed was _Sha'Ka'Ree_."

"It's only a coincidence. Rhaandarites and their dreams, it's all foolish Ace. Besides _you_ let him go and now you regret it."

"Of course I regret it, but what else could I do. Mother would have killed him."

"You had your chance," Jim glanced over his shoulder at Masein, "Take care of her Ambassador Masein."

"I shall endevour to, Captain," Masein inclined his head to Jim.

Jim nodded at them and walked out.

"Masein," Annette caught her friend's eye.

"I know, I grieve with you," he looked at her tenderly as he did his children.

Annette went to the window to look up at the stars, "They call space the final frontier, a continueing voyage to explore unknown worlds, and go where it's unexplored, but we know very little about ourselves. Take myself for instance, the Rhaandarites can be connected to the Talosians, the Vyans, and a race called the Empaths. What does it all mean?"

Masein joined her, "Like myself, Vulcan and Romulan."

Annette nodded in agreement, "But what is out there, beyond," she gestured to the stars.

"Everyone has asked that question. I believe the answer lies in faith," Masein replied, gazing out at the vast array of stars with her

"Beyond _Aris_," Annette said reffering to the Rhaandarite word for Heaven.

"_Sha'Ka'Ree_," Masein began using the Vulcan word for heaven, "is the beginning and the end, nothing lies before or beyond."

"What really caused the decline of the Vyans?" she pondered as she touched the glass to trace constellations.

"They say the Vyans destroyed themselves."

Annette looked to Masein thoughtfully as her mind opened, "Peace really is the only solution with the Klingons, is it not?"

"Peace," he whispered, thinking of his mixed heratiage.

Two shuttles passed the window as Masein feared the outcome of this situation and Annette thought of Sohlar and moving on with her life and her children.

Ambassador Annette Higarashi had finally gotten some peaceful sleep when Ambassador Sarek came to retrieve her from her quarters. He moved silently and undetected to her bedside. She moaned loudly and he moved back into the shadows, carrying his robes like a swish of shadows themselves.

Higarashi was hang gliding in her dream, beside the same person, Montgomery Scott.

"Montie," she called to him in the dream, they shared a smile.

She looked down at her clothes to find she was wearing an old red services uniform with the engineering delta carefully sewn into the left side. The figure beside her changed suddenly.

"Ambassador Sarek," she breathed.

His ragged Vulcan face slowly smiled at her. His brown and black robes trailed behind him in the wind.

"Home," he said cryptically, "Go home," he pointed to the sky.

She followed his finger, "_Enterprise_," she recognized. She looked back to Sarek, both he and the glider were gone.

Landing smoothly, she noticed Montgomery again in his new uniform, a white tunic and a black engineer's vest.

_Montie_, her mind called to him and she ran to him...

"Higarashi," the shadowed figure of Sarek spoke softly from the shadows.

Higarashi moaned and her dark hair covered her face as she rolled over.

"Higarashi," he called again, stepping out of the shadows.

Higarashi reached out in her dream, she nearly had Montie this time. The sun of Scotland seemed to laugh down on her as she vainly reached out. To tell him...

"Higarashi," the old Vulcan shouted.

Higarashi's eyes flew open, "Ambassador Sarek," she said softly.

"Yes, it is time to go," Sarek commanded.

"Yes Ambassador Sarek, I am awake," she sat up to prove it.

"I shall see you in 10 minutes," Sarek commanded as he left. His robes made him look like a black and brown ghost.

Higarashi activated full lighting when she touched a switch, then grabbed her chronometer, 0615, that explained Sarek's entry. For some reason she had slept 1 hour and 15 minutes too long. She stood up slowly and groaned.

That particular dream had been reoccuring on and off since she and Montie had first been separated 43 years ago. Some events changed, depending on what the dream tried to convey to her. She had never told anyone, except Kirk and Masein, about the dreams and her feelings, she felt it was too personal, too deep to share with anyone else.

She pushed her emotions back. It had become a morning ritual for her to become Vulcan. There were many things she missed these days, she reflected as she wrapped herself up in her diplomatic robe of gold that bore her family and Sohlar's family sigils. One last thought occured to her as she left: Montie smiling sadly at her 3 years ago as he told her he was going to spend his leave with Uhura.

Commander Pavel Chekov cursed as he sat in his quarters aboard the _Enterprise_. He reached over to tip the holographic image of Irina Galliulin on its face. On his viewscreen was a break-up letter from Irina presented in amber on black. She was leaving for Rigel with some other man.

Chekov closed the message on his viewer out with an angry swipe of his hand. He pushed his thoughts aside as tears began to form, part of him was angry, part of him was grieving.

"Commander Chekov, to the bridge, Commander Chekov," Captain Spock's voice beckond from the bridge. For a moment, Chekov thought about ignoring Spock and staying in his quarters, but he knew Spock would send someone or come himself to retrieve him.

He pushed himself up from his chair, buttoned his command tunic and snapped everything back into place. He swiped his eyes and cheeks to rid them of the evidence of tears, then he ran a hand through his dark brown hair.

Chekov left his quarters, he went to the nearest turbolift, as he walked he traced the metal walls of the ship with a fleeting hand. He was somewhat sad this was his last mission aboard this starship, but perhaps it was best for him to leave space. Kirk and all of the command crew would be leaving as well. Uhura to a post in Fleet communications, Captain Sulu was all ready aboard his Exselsior and had been for 3 years, Dr. McCoy was heading to Yonada to be with Natira, and Scotty was going to Norpin V. Chekov was left to his own 'next position' now. With that thought the 'lift opened. He decided to bury himself in this mission of peace, no matter what the creature was...

Captain Spock, too, had misgivings about this mission, but hid them away. Nodding to Uhura, knowing somehow she was sensitive to his anxiety, but wasn't questioning him about it. Spock was grateful for that and for being with his shipmates once more. They could keep each other in check, he only worried about Captain James Kirk and Doctor Leonard McCoy. Those two could temper each others position, but when they agreed on something, they were a force to be reckond with.

Commander Uhura was destracted by her recent conversation with Montgomery Scott. They had somewhat been seeing each other, or at least spending a lot of time together, for the last 3 years or so, but a few days ago Scotty had completely brokedown and told her he could _not_ see her as anything more than a friend. _Maybe his heart still longs for Mira Romaine,_ Uhura speculated.

Captain Montgomery Scott silently made some engineering checks, wishing he was cruising on his new boat, tinkering with _its_ engines. On the other hand any chance to be on the _Enterprise_ was an honor to him, it was like coming home.

Commander Pavel Chekov promtly arrived on the bridge after Captain Spock had called him. He silently took his post at helm and began running test through the computer to check its functioning as Lieutenant Valeris complied to the test on her own board.

Even though Valeris was capable, everyone, even Spock, missed Hikaru Sulu. It somehow wasn't the same without him. At least Valeris was trustworthy, in Spock's opinion, and perhaps Valeris could help them get over their distrust of the Klingons, after all _Valeris_ is Klingon for valor. Surely they could put aside their differences.

Ambassador Annette Higarashi stood before the Rhaandarite council, in her golden diplomats robe with the family markings of Sohlar added on the left breast and a small white winged creature, a human would mistake for a dove, but was called a _falsa_ upon the right of her mother's family.

The council included: the nearly ancient judge, or _dezna_ in Rhaandarite, Vaylin Neyil, who was also at one time Higarashi's mother-in-law. She had golden eyes and no hair at all. She wore grey judges robe with the Vaylin family sigil across the front, an odd looking bird with horns called a _calengee,_ the protector of the just.

The second to oldest, Cryn Zatar, the stratagist or _grina_, had black eyes filled with power and was also hairless. Wearing a blue robe of a stratagist with a dog looking animal with two heads, showing the creature looking in opposite directions, and no tail, called a _Z'xinl_, the strategic hunter, as its seal.

Dr. Zevec, who had long fire red hair, in Rhaandarite circles hair is a virtue and honor, because rarely does one grow a lot, and she had the greenest eyes, almost emerald colored. Calling her doctor is reduntant for in Rhaandarite _Zevec_ means female doctor, it is _Zeve_ for a male. Oddly Zevec wore something similar to a Starfleet uniform, black slacks with a olive under tunic, but the over tunic was like an old fashioned doctors jacket with the pockets filled with data pads and the pocket had a heart with a small cross through it, certainly more human than Rhaandarite.

Finally Kankay Lietal, the security chief or _a'jak_. He had orange eyes and about 15 strands of coal black hair across his buldging head. He wore a black robe with a muscular dragon called a _beklat_ raising its head in a roar as its family sign.

They sat in that order around a square conference table were Higarashi sat at the head.

"First order of business?" Higarashi requested.

"Peace," was all Cryn said.

"Yes," Zevec agreed, "It must be difficult for you to accept _Z'jondai_ Higarashi, considering your background in Starfleet as well as recent events," she used the Rhaandarite form of ambassador.

"But you must realize it was all unsanctioned by the Klingon Empire, well most of it," Veylin added matter-of-factly as a _dezna_.

"I do, council. I have recently come to understand the importance of peace. With peace we can forge ahead with less resistance," Higarashi replied.

"I, too, have come to realize the importance. On our homeplanet, which we ourselves destroyed, there was once peace and we all lived in harmony, my hope is that all the universe can live that way," Kankay added.

"True," Higarashi nodded. "Second order?"

"Security believes there is a potential threat on this mission. Request a small security team follows the _Z'jondai_," Kankay informed.

"Agreed, as well as my own presence," Zevec added.

Higarashi looked into every face, all agreed with the requests.

"I believe _dezna_ and I should remain at arms' length so as not to intimidate the Klingons," Cryn spoke wisely.

Again Higarashi surveyed her council, again all agreed.

"Third order?" she continued.

Looking about the table Higarashi saw there was none.

"Any suggestions?" she prodded.

"After these proceedings, it is known that the _Z'jondai_ wants to re-enlist in Starfleet, again against her mother's protests. I believe we should allow her that freedom. We need to have a meeting to appoint a new _Z'jondai_," Vaylin looked at Higarashi kindly.

"I have discussed this with Vaylin Myral, with your permission I wish to appoint him, he has all ready agreed to _le cand sa_," Higarashi explained using the term for carrying on in a relative's stead.

"If he his willing, I agree," Kankay replied.

"Also my son will become your new council _zeve_," Zevec informed.

"If that is what they agree to," answered Vaylin.

Searching everyone's eyes, Higarashi saw all agreed.

"Are we done?"

Another scan confirmed this.

"Dismissed."

The council filled out.

The next day Ambassador Annette Higarashi followed Ambassador Sarek like a lone sentinal, but she thought it was more like a puppy following its master, to the President's chambers, in the capital in Paris. The doors swooshed opened to admit them. President Ra-ghoratrei sat at his desk, looking like the prestigues president he was. If she hadn't been used to seeing him, she would have been taken aback by his Efrosian looks. He fashioned his white mane straight back with a beard and mustache, if one could call it that, he sprouted four single locks on his face one on each side of his face and mouth.

Ra-ghoratrei looked up from his papers, tipped up his glasses and fixed the pair with his deep blue eyes, "Ambassadors," he greeted.

Both nodded a silent greeting.

"I believe both of you know the Romulan ambassador Nanclus."

"Annette," Nanclus came and kissed her cheek, "So good to see you again."

Higarashi had only met Nanclus three weeks ago and, fortunately, hadn't seen him much since. He was a bit too friendly toward her and she wasn't used to that, in fact she loathed it.

"Ambassador," she stepped back to the right, closer to Sarek, he felt her discomfort and protectivly stepped closer to her.

Higarashi sighed silently when the comboard on Ra-ghoratrei's desk whistled. He moved his hand to the button without looking, he kept his eyes on Higarashi, he was wondering why she was leaving the ambassadorial services.

"This is President Ra-ghoratrei," he answered.

"Sir," came a disconnected female voice, "Chancellor Gorkon is dead.Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy have been arrested for his death."

"What?" his Efrosian face screwed into an expression of shock as he stared at the comboard as if he could look at the woman speaking.

"Captain Spock took command as of 0230 hours."

"Tell them to report to spacedock immediatly."

"Yes sir," the voice replied.

"Sir we have confirmed information that _Enterprise_ fired 2 torpedoes at _Kronos One_," another voice informed.

"Then why was Doctor McCoy arrested and not their weaponsperson Commander Pavel Chekov?" Ra-ghoratrei demanded.

Higarashi went silently to the far corner she used as her own space when she was here. She hardly noticed the oak inlay and metal that laced the walls. She faced the corner, as if a child being punished, to hide her reaction. _Pavel may not like Klingons_, she thought, _but he'd never do that!_

"Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy beamed over to _Kronos One_, sir. It appears the Klingons took who they could," the voice replied as Higarashi recovered from her shock.

"Understood," Ra-ghoratrei said resolutely, "Ra-ghoratrei out."

Coming back into the fray, Higarashi said, "Upon review of recent events, I require discussion with my people."

"I fully agree Ambassador. Talks will be put on hold, please forgive me," Ra-ghoratrei replied sadly.

"A moment, if I may Mister President," Sarek requested as Nanclus and Higarashi left.

Higarashi tightened her golden robe about her, aware of Nanclus' eyes following her from behind. Glancing back at him didn't tell her anything, _and I am not about to read his leacherous mind. _His eyes made her a bit suspicious, but she made no outward show of emotions.

Once Sarek had gone silent, she had allowed Nanclus to pass. Higarashi confidently went to Sarek, put her mouth as close to his ear as possible and silently whispered, "Sarek, you know Spock would _not_ allow this."

He turned his mouth to ear, "I know," his breath on her neck was hot, nearly preditorial, "I trust you, with my life and Spock's," she knew his Vulcan blood was betrayed by admitting that in this way. Sarek slipped away.

She continued out the large oak doors and at the moment those doors shut when she knew Nanclus was well out of sight, she sighed loudly. It echoed softly off the dim, empty coridoor. She squared her shoulders and went back to her quarters, showing no outward manifestation of the confusion she felt. She realized she was almost as Vulcan as Sohlar.

The thing that haunted Higarashi most was the announcement that _Enterprise_ had fired upon _Kronos One_. Somehow she knew _Enterprise_ was _not_ involved.

The doors to her quarters admitted her and she slipped inside to be greeted by a bare room, for her personal belongings remained on Vulcan. The only thing in her room was a viewscreen on the desk. She sat at the desk to type a message to Captains Sulu and Scott, she did not bother dating them.

**From: Annette Li Higarashi**

**Captain Scott, let us put the past behind us and look ahead. You need help and I will do all I can. I know **_**Enterprise**_** is innocent of firing upon the Chancellor's ship. Let me know how I can help at your end, I will be awaiting your reply.**

**Annette Higarashi, Ambassador**

**From: Annette Li Higarashi**

**Captain Sulu, when you receive the news report, I want to reassure you that **_**Enterprise**_** is completely innocent. Please contact me with any information you have. I am standing by to assist.**

**Annette Higarashi, Ambassador**

Higarashi leaned back in her desk chair and allowed herself to think about her dream of Ambassador Sarek pointing to the stars and saying," Go home." She knew she belonged in space, after all, she had been born there. If she were there, she could better assist the _Enterprise_.

Captain Hikaru Sulu was having a troubling dream. He was aboard the original _Enterprise_ at the helm, wearing his old golden command tunic with the services delta sewn into the fabric.

Sulu turned toward the captain's chair, it was empty. Around him, everyone was at his or her own post, Scotty at engineering, to his immediate left was Uhura at communications, Spock at science, all three working as usual. To Sulu's right was Annette Higarashi.

"Ambassador, where is Chekov?"

"Captain Chekov is behind you," she replied stonily.

Sulu was shocked to see a Vulcan ear protruding up through her long black hair. In reality he knew she didn't have Vulcan ears, she was a Rhaandarite with the typical slight buldge on her forehead. Also, Pavel Chekov was not a captain, _at least he's never been my captain_, Sulu thought.

Sulu leaned back in his chair and turned to his left, Chekov was leaning toward him against the red orange rail that cirlced the main bridge area, like an arena. All of a sudden, the ship lurched violently causing Chekov to pitch forward toward Sulu. Sulu lept up to catch him, but no one helped or looked disturbed at all.

Instinct forced Sulu to look at the viewscreen. Higarashi had moved between the helms to control them both. On screen there was nothing, then all of a sudden a red light appeared to warm up then fire at them again.

"Hikaru," Chekov pleaded in a whisper, "Help us."

As the ship began to explode in a white hot shower of sparks around him, Sulu heard his message chime ringing in reality. He tore himself from the dream fiercely. Once his eyes opened, they were wide with fear. He moved to his feet, then turned to his viewscreen. Higarashi's message displayed itself in amber on black.

Sulu had heard the news about _Kronos One_. He replied to her quickly tossing formality to the wind.

**From: Hikaru Sulu**

**Annette, I am aware of the current situation aboard **_**Enterprise**_**. I believe that something has definately happened, and of course it was to frame **_**Enterprise**_**. I have a theory, but it would seem crazy. Rest assured I **_**will**_** do anything in my power to help them.**

**Be safe...**

**Hikaru Sulu, Captain**

"Mister Scott, this is Commander Uhura," her silky voice filtered into engineering.

"Scott here, Uhura," he replied as he continued making rounds in engineering.

"You have a personal message. I can send it to your viewscreen."

"Thank ye lass," Scott said as he went into his office, glad to be on a 'break' even for a moment. He had been searching databases for errors.

Once seated, he brought up the message from Annette HIgarashi, he called up his memory of her in Scotland, laughing as they ran through the tall grass many years ago. Her message of understanding and acceptance comforted him.

_Why hadn't I contacted her before?_ he berated himself.

Then he typed a reply.

**From: Montgomery Scott**

**Hello, Li, my beautiful lass. First I must say I am sorry to hear about Sohlar, he was a brilliant engineer.**

**Secondly, if you were here, you could help scan the databases, the only thing you can do is find the one responsible on Earth, it has to be a conspiracy.**

**If I make it home again, I want to see you. Finally, please know that I still love you and always will. **_**Montie**_

**Montgomery Scott, captain, engineering**

Pushing a button, he called Uhura.

"Could ye send this out," he said as he forwarded the message.

"Aye," Uhura repied.

At a time like this, Scott felt he needed Higasrashi at his side. It seemed trust was hard to come by these days.

Ambassador Annette Higarashi leaned over her viewscreen, writing feverishly with her stylus. The poetic words flowed from her as Ambassador Sarek entered.

"James Kirk and Leonard McCoy are going to be on trial momentarily, would you care to join us?" he invited.

"Of course I would, but I can't. Thank you anyway."

She replied to Scott's message as Sarek lingered.

**From: Annette Higarashi**

**Will do.**

**It's a date.**

_**De luk cha**_**, in case you've forgotten, that means bound in love forever. **_**Li**_

**Annette Higarashi, ambassador**

"Is there something troubling you, Ambassador Sarek?" Higarashi ventured.

"Higarashi, I am troubled by something," Sarek admitted.

"Yes," she nodded urging him to go on.

Sarek continued in Vulcan, "I told President Ra-ghoratrei not to help James Kirk and Leonard McCoy."

Higarashi remained quiet during his slight pause, allowing him to continue, "I wanted to help Spock and his associates, that is what troubles me. Such an illogical feeling."

Higarashi replied in Vulcan to Sarek, "Logic has always been uncertain to you where your son is concerned," she thoughtfully remarked his own remarks during Spock's _Fal-tor-pan,_ or ressurection basically.

Sarek nodded his agreement, "The trial is on the news if you want to follow the proceedings."

"Thank you Ambassador."

"No thank you, Commander," he used her rank to remind her that after the conferences at Khitomer, she would be aboard some starship exploring the galaxy once again.

Once Sarek was gone, Higarashi turned on the newsfeed, she needed only to wait a few moments when the transmission from Qo'onos interupted the program. She used the touch screen to accept the transmission.

"**Kirk, Kirk, Kirk, KIRK!**" the crowd on the screen shouted in unison, then suddenly a clawed hand holding a metal ball slammed down on a slab of metal, clearly the Klingon parady of a human judge's gavel.

"Silence," the craggy, old, half hidden, Klingon face bellowed from inside it's tattered blue and white robe.

Higarashi watched fretfully, not caring now if her emotions showed, as General Chang threw angry questions. Expecting and accepting only certain answers, wanting James Kirk and Leonard McCoy to say something to damn themselves.

Not believing the accusations, she knew the reality of it and used all of her force to tell McCoy to warn Kirk, who kept defending them.

It seemed to work, she could bearly make out McCoy saying, "Jim, they're setting us up."

Every bit of dirt was brought into light, including Kirk's statement that he had never trusted Klingons and never could, because they had killed his son David. She shook her head as she heard this, because she, too, had felt that way. By Kirk's face, he had come to the realization that _Gorkon_ wanted peace and _Gorkon_ had not killed David. He wanted peace more despirately than anyone, it would heal that large wound David's murder had left within him.

After what seemed like an eternity, the judge handed down his sentence.

Mining at the penile asteroid Rura Penthe! Higarashi couldn't believe her ears, not Rura Penthe! Her heart sank, at the same moment she felt Scott's hopes fall away too, even thousands of light years away she was linked with him, thanks to her Talosian ancestors.

_Z'jondai Higarashi, _called Veylin through a mind transmission, _we have viewed the trial and wish to speak with you._

Higarashi put her hair into a ponytail and set it into accepted Starfleet style as she replied, _I will be there in a couple moments _dezna

Moments later Higarashi arrived, now wearing her golden robe over a new Starfleet uniform.

The council sat exactly as they had when they had met previously.Vaylin Neyil to Higarashi's left, then Cryn Zatar, Zevec at the opposite side of Cryn and Kankay Leital to Higarashi's right.

"First order of business?" Higarashi asked.

Cryn stood almost excitedly, "_Z'jondai_," he began, "I feel we really should continue with the Khitomer Accords. We can do nothing for _Jex_ Kirk or _Zeve_ McCoy," using the Rhaandarite term for captain.

"A rescue would only cause more chaos," Zevec said reading Higarashi's mind.

"I believe you should put in a plea to the Klingon's _dezna_, Vaylin," Kankay added.

"Do you honestly believe Vaylin Neyil has a chance against a _Klingon_ judge?" Higarashi challenged all.

"Kankay, if it were any other species I would agree, even a Romulan can be persuaded, but we aren't dealing with them. Higarashi is right. _Jex _Kirk and his _Zeve_ have no chance," Vaylin stated flatly.

"Let us allow _Z'jondai_ Higarashi to use her diplomatic skills to continue with the Khitomer Accords. Even I should stay here to make sure I do not change things. She can handle herself," replied Kankay resolutely.

Higarashi surveyed the council. All agreed to this new idea.

"Very well. We continue with the Khitomer Accords and I will handle things myself," stated Higarashi. "Any other business?"

She look around and everyone remained silent.

"All right, dismissed." she concluded the meeting of the final Rhaandarite council she would ever sit in on.

As one, everyone filed out, leaving Higarashi alone to think. She went to the computer and accessed her messages, she found the cordinates to the new meeting place, near the Romulan border, that the new Chancellor, Azetbur, had chosen. Higarashi forwarded the coordinates to Khitomer on to Captain Sulu aboard _Excelsior_, noting _Enterprise_'s ship to shore would be blocked.

_No what do I do to find the Federation connection? _she questioned herself as she left the room.

Her first steps into the hall were met by Colonel Norman West, they crashed into each other.

"Annie!" he exclaimed as he helped her up.

"Norm!" she cried happily, and for the first time in a long time, her face broke into a huge smile. "It's been too long."

"Good to see you," West's smile didn't quit meet his eyes. Guilt radiated onto Higarashi from him in waves. "I meant to send my condolences for Sohlar and Kikyo, but I've been busy."

"It's all right. Thanks anyway," she hugged him.

He didn't return the embrace as warmly, "Please don't go to Khitomer."

As she stepped back, quirking an eyebrow, "I have to."

"Just don't," he hurried away.

Why had he blocked her cool mental touch?

After another night of dreaming about hang gliding with Montie, Annette Higarashi's eyes flew open at 0455 hours. In 20 minutes she'd be joining the other delegation on the Columbia to go to Khitomer.

She kept thinking of her meeting with Norman West as she dressed. She finished hiding her uniform beneath the robe and sliding her boots on when a knock came to her door.

"Come," she called.

An aide Higarashi knew, but couldn't name came in.

"You must leave immediately. Doctor McCoy and Captain Kirk have excaped," Higarashi could feel his joy and hopefulness as he spoke, "the Federation is increasing security."

"On my way," she smiled, grabbing her small silver suitcase.

Once aboard the _Columbia_, it's captain, a tall Andorian, had asked her to come to the bridge.

Rear Admiral Smillie was all ready up there. He was first to shake her hand, "Welcome back to Fleet. You will be reporting to the Challenger at the end of these Accords."

Higarashi beamed, "Thank you, sir."

"Starfleet needs your intelligence now more than ever."

"Thank you again sir," said Higarashi graciously.

Shaking her hand, the Andorian captain happily told her, "Please take a look at the ship. Department heads are prepared to give you updated information."

After beaming down to Khitomer, Higarashi stood alone, her people decided she could do this alone, she agreed. She gazed up to the sky, vainly searching for _Enterprise _or _Excelsior_, hoping things would go smoothly until they arrived.

The wind blew gently against her face as security was put into place and they began checking the procession filing inside the coliseum. Everyone took their assigned seats. Higarashi was placed to the right two rows behind Nanclus, _good, better to watch him_, she thought.

Captain Hikaru Sulu's face faded from _Enterprise_'s viewscreen. Captain Montgomery Scott let out his breath a little loudly from his engineering station. He knew Annette Higarashi had come through.

Giving Scott an curious glance, Captain James Kirk asked "Scotty?"

Scott blushed a bit as he turned and smiled at his Captain, "Annette Higarashi."

"Yes," promted Kirk curiously.

"She helped us!" Scott exclaimed joyously, "What a bonnie lass!"

Kirk smiled knowingly as he stood and approached Scott. His smell gagged Scott as he spoke, "I told you to take her back, stubborn."

"Aye," his eyes twinkled, "I learned from the most stubborn man of all."

Kirk nodded in agreement as he went for the turbolift after Spock, "You have the conn Mr. Chekov."

Smiling, Commander Uhura called, "Scotty."

Glancing over at her, he answered, "Aye?"

"Good luck this time. And whatever you do, ignore that windbag named Syana."

"Watch what ye say about Li's mother. Don't say anything, but I agree. I won't let anything get in the way this time. Things will be different this time around."

Ambassador Annette Higarashi watched as a Klingon approached the leturn at which President Ra-ghoratrei spoke. She bearly listened to the president as she watched the Klingon, but paid more attention to listening to everything else around her. She was wound up so tight, she was about to bust. Ready to help in anyway.

Higarashi heard the hum of a tranporter and turned to see Captain James Kirk arrive with some of his crew as President Ra-ghoratrei spoke.

_Elevators_! her mind screamed. Somehow Kirk had received the message and directed Captain Montgomery Scott to them.

Higarashi sprang into action to join Kirk's crew. Phasor fire rang out from the front as well as the back. She crashed into Chekov knocking them both to the floor as phasor fire burned away her robe revealing a scorched uniform over tunic.

"Ambassador!" Chekov shouted to be heard.

"I'm fine," she stood and pulled him to his feet easily.

They made their way to the front.

"Arrest those men," Admiral Cartwright cried in outrage.

Spock came out of the thinning crowd.

"Arrest yourself," the Vulcan stated in the iciest tone he had ever used in his life.

He sood aside to reveal Valeris, she was pale, but composed.

McCoy joined them, "We've got a full confession," he stated flatly.

Phasor fire rang out once more. Higarashi followed the sound with her eyes.

A Klingon fell through the balcony window. The cry sounded vaguely familiar, she ran at full speed to join Colonel Worf.

"This is _not_ Klingon blood," he said softly, as he fingered the crimson human blood between his thumb and index finger of his right hand, with the left he tore off a mask.

"It's Colonel West!" someone said in shock.

"Norm," she sank to her knees beside him, "Christopher would never forgive you for this, but I will."

Cartwright, Nanclus, and a dozen others broke into a run. Higarashi ran to stand in front of them, ready to fight.

"Li," Scott called as he came out of the stairwell.

Nanclus' phasor appeared as she turned away. Luckily the phasor only stunned her and she fell at Captain Hikaru Sulu's feet as he beamed in, phasor in hand.

"Hold it right there," he commanded coldly.

When Commander Annette Higarashi came to, she was aboard the _Enterprise_ in sickbay.

Looking at the nurse, she asked, "Did we do it?"

"Yes," she smiled, "They want you aboard the bridge."

When she finally stepped out onto the bridge, it looked somewhat bleak, Commander Uhura had just announced they were to report for decomissioning, and Captain James Kirk had ordered their departure.

"Welcome aboard, _Commander_ Higarashi," Kirk greeted, as he had seen her first.

He stood and she met him at the captain's chair.

"May I?" she gestured to the chair.

Kirk swept his hand along the chair. Then nodded as he stood back. She sat down regally into the chair.

"It suits her well," noted McCoy crossing his arms.

She smiled at him, then stood and went to the engineers post where Captain Montgomery Scott stood. He happily showed her all of the controls.

She reached out to touch his hand, she took it and kissed it gently.

"_Me luk cha_," she whispered in Rhaandarite, saying love forever.

"_De luk cha_," he replied in the correct way.

Smiling happily she quoted from William Shakespeare's Hamlet:

"...one fire burns out another's burning;

one pain is less'ned by another's languish;

turn giddy and be holp by backward turning;

One despirate grief cures with another's languish."

"Sorry to interupt," spoke Kirk, "but you are to report to the _Challenger_ now Commander."

"Aye sir," she replied to Kirk.

Turning to Scott, she asked gently, "Follow me this time."

"I'll contact Captain Vincent," Kirk said, not waiting for Scott's reply.

Together, they left their past on the bridge of _Enterprise_ and took their future together aboard the _Challenger_.


End file.
